Horror
by NightDayDreaming
Summary: the first chapter of my character's life. and her first meeting with a member of the flock...my first story on fanfic! its maximum ride with a few other stuff mixed in!i hope you'll read and enjoy it! please reveiw so i can make another chapter!


Horror

**OK, so this is a cross between a few of my favorite books and anime. BUT, its mostly based around maximum ride. but there's a little Pandora Hearts, Azumanga Daioh, +Anima, and Storm from X-men. XP. Idk if its gonna be any good, but hopefully it is. (i don't own Pandora hearts, Azumanga Daioh, +anima, or Storm from x-men) i just wanted to get the thoughts out of my head. :P oh if you haven't heard of any of the stuff i mentioned, look them up! They're all really good!**

I hated it. The darkness. I was blind folded, and was being dragged down the halls of the School by an Eraser. If any of you guys have ever thought about death, it's like a cake walk compared to the school. I _would _tell you all about the nasty experiments and stuff, but I wouldn't want to trouble you with nightmares for the rest of your lives. 'Cause that's just the kinda person I am. Anyways, death equals heaven and the school equals unimaginable torture. Guess which one I've got my money on? The thing is, I'm way stronger than them. _All_ of them. But with the risk of having my precious Chiyo-chan hurt was to much to bare. So I was cooperating for now. Its the only thing I could do. Just then I realized I had stopped moving. I heard swift beeping noises and then a door opening. That's when it happened. The fear. The pain. The memories. All in one dose. I screamed bloody murder.

I pleaded "Please! Let me go. I- I promise I won't hurt you!" I felt tears start to soak through my blind fold. "Please! ...Help! I'm sorry! I wont kill you all! Pinky promise!" They started dragging me faster and I tried with all my might to stop them. But I was low on energy. That's what happens when you don't eat for 2 days. "J- Jeb." I forced out. "J- Jeb, I love you! Please let me go! I promise I won't cause any more damage!" That's when I heard him coming. Ari.

"Don't you guys know how to handle things around here?" Ari said in a crispy voice. "C'mon Foxy, wanna play?". He grabbed me from the Eraser that was carrying me. He was about to throw me when I forced a lightning bolt to revolve around my body and electrocute Ari. He screamed and dropped me, passing out from the shock. The white coats were just standing around, unsure what to do. I just layed there, trying to control myself. Thats when i heard Chiyo-chan scream, and then a dog crate opening and then being slammed closed. Just thinking about her getting hurt was enough to send me over the edge.

I started shaking violently. I ripped my handcuffs off and roared. "AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh! _Who _do you think your dealing with?" I screamed, losing it. "I could kill _all _of you!" Loud rolls of thunder and lightning struck in correspondence to my terrible mood. I saw three Erasers begin to charge at me, and I struck them with lightning. It wasn't enough to kill them, but enough to knock them out. The thunder was deafening, and the lightning was blinding. I was losing control and couldn't help it. My anger was boiling over, and my energy was draining. I just needed a little more, just a little more. I turned around looking for him. Jeb. He was in the corner of the room.(which by the way was filled with experiments, animals, and children) I was about to strike him with lightning when I felt a dart hit me in the arm. I pulled it out and raced towards Jeb. But then everything was starting to become slower and blurry, but I kept going. Towards him, Jeb, my prey. That's when another dart hit me, this time in the neck. I pulled it out and fell to the ground. I started to wheeze, fighting to stay awake. I lifted my head just enough to see a dark headed boy. He stared at me intensely with his dark eyes. Just then I felt hope. I felt like I could trust him. Depend on him. "Save ... me." I whispered out hoarsely. Just then another dart hit me in neck. That's when everything went black right when the boy nodded and said "OK."

**Please let me know what you think! Then I'll make Another Chapter!**  
**~N.D.D~**


End file.
